1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dart for hand throwing at a dart board.
More particularly, the invention relates to a dart configured to promote end-over-end tumbling as it is thrown towards the dart board.
2. Background Art
A conventional dart for throwing at a dart board includes a generally cylindrical body with one end having a point to stick in the dart board, and the opposite end having a tail fin or other flight guiding, retarding, stabilizing or controlling structure. The dart is gripped between one or more fingers and the thumb of a player's hand, and tossed towards the dart board, with a goal of achieving relatively stable flight during its path from release to striking the dart board. Numerous configurations of hand-throwing darts are known in the art, but they all include a flight guiding, retarding, stabilizing or controlling structure to assist the user in achieving a stable flight path.
To promote interest in the game of darts, there is an ever-present need and desire for new and unique darts.